Zahra Bogo
Zahra is the wife of Chief Bogo and mother of Yejide and Diego. She is a Cape buffalo and works as a history teacher at Zootopia community school. She is owned by MidnightCollies. Anyone who knows Zahra will be able to tell you that she's as kind hearted as they come. As a wife and mother, she's supportive and patient, always there to comfort or even just talk with her family when they need her too. She very mellow and polite and can get upset when others yell or say rude and hurtful things. She never raises her voice or loses her temper, if she ever argues with anyone she prefers to talk it out with them instead of holding grudges or ignoring them. General Like Bogo, she's a typical tall and stocky Cape buffalo, though with a slimmer build than her husband. Unlike most Cape buffalos, Zahra has an unusually light coat with a white tinge to it. Most of her pelt is a light blue grey colour, the tips of her ears and tail are a darker shade of the colours. Her belly, ear insides and sock like markings on her limbs are a lighter shade of grey. Her hooves and nose are black in colour. She has curled horns similar to bogos, though they aren't as long as his. Her eyes are turquoise in colour and like Bogo, she doesn't have the best eyesight and often wears glasses. Attires Undecided. Zahra was born the only daughter of a corn farmer in Savannah central. Her mother passed away when she was young, so she was raised by her father and grandmother. While her father tended the fields, Zahra would stay at the farmhouse with her grandmother and help her clean, bake and garden. She'd help her father in the cornfields if necessary, though she was never really good at field work. When she turned eighteen she moved into Downtown Zootopia where she rented out an apartment and attended the local university. She studied to be a teacher since she loved children, always hoping that one day she'd have some of her own. She was the shyest amongst her friend group at college, and usually stuck to her work instead of attending college parties. Her friends always dragged her places from time to time, so when the annual festival of song, a music festival that takes place in Downtown Zootopia every year, came around her friends brought her to it. While in the crowd at the festival she bumped into Bogo, a serious buffalo who had as little interest as being there as Zahra did. The two recognised eachother almost instantly, since they both went to the same university, they had seen eachother on campus and even talked in class a few times. The two sneaked away from their friend groups and spent the night on a hill watching the festival in the distance. After that they began to see each other more often and they soon established a relationship. Years later, the happy couple were wed and working their dream jobs. Bogo was quickly working his way up through the ZPD and was eventually appointed to Chief. Zahra spent years working as a teacher in Zootopia community school, a high school in the city. Zahra soon gave birth to her and Bogos first child, a daughter they named Yejide who they love to bits, then ten years later they have another child, a son they name Diego. *She's close friends with Mr and Mrs Otterton, she's known them both since she was in college. *Shes very motherly to both Yejide and Bogo and looks after them both extremely well. *When Bogo comes home stressed out from work she usually helps him to relax a bit by talking with him, she also occasionally drops into the ZPD during her lunch hour to bring him some lunch of his own, since he often works so hard he forgets to take a break. *She loves visiting the ZPD and talking with the other officers. She occasionally brings round treats such as donuts to hand out to them all, the officers love when she does. *She loves playfully teasing her husband about the Dance with Gazelle app she knows he has on his phone. She caught him on it on his phone one day and hasn't stopped teasing him about it since. *Growing up she ways always shy and a little bit anti-social, and tended to stick to studying and homework rather than going out to parties and other gatherings. Family *Chief Bogo (husband) *Yejide Bogo (daughter) *Diego Bogo (son) Friends *Mrs Otterton *Mr Otterton *Benjamin Clawhauser *Judy Hopps Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Hoofed animals Category:Buffaloes Category:Present Gen Category:Prey Category:MidnightCollies OC Category:Savannah Central Resident